


Reveille

by aliencurls (gracefulally)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/aliencurls
Summary: Michael tries to wake up Alex with a gentle touch, but is in for a surprise.





	Reveille

Michael stirred as warm light climbed up his face. He opened his eyes and saw that the blind on the cabin’s window was canted just so and allowed in the morning sun to wake him. He put a hand to his face and stifled a yawn because he could feel Alex quietly breathing next to him. A soft smirk was on Michael’s face as he gently rolled in the bed and hovered over the sleeping man aside him before carefully touching his scruffy face with a knuckle.

Then, everything happened too quickly for Michael to process. In some order, Alex had breathed sharp, snapped open his eyes, and slammed Michael down on the bed by the throat. Michael’s eyes were wild with surprise as Alex’s grip visibly shook with the tension in his muscular form. Michael’s hand was still raised so he carefully curved his fingers to Alex’s face, which seemed to be enough to snap the soldier back to reality.

“I’m sorry,” Alex said after he released his grip and pulled away from Michael’s touch. He heaved a breath and sat up in bed, grabbing his crutch before Michael could make a move.

“Alex,” Michael croaked desperately trying to get the man to look at him. He shouldn’t have tried to wake a sleeping combat veteran by touch. At least, that was how he was trying to rationalize what had happened. “Alex, wait.”

But Alex was already leaving the room and Michael didn’t immediately scramble after him. He sat up and coughed, rubbing his neck as his curls hung touseled about his face. He stayed in the bed for a moment, trying to decide how long he needed to give Alex to grapple with what just happened. He thought about what he would say to Alex, but nothing came, so Michael leaned down to grab his jeans. He pulled them on and hopped up, doing his zipper and fly as he followed the route he knew Alex would take.

“Hey,” Michael said to Alex’s toned back when he got to the kitchen where Alex was leaning on the counter with his head bowed. “It’s okay. You didn’t hurt–”

“I could have,” Alex interrupted before turning a look over his shoulder. “In fact, I wanted to at that moment.”

“Alex–”

“Don’t, Guerin,” Alex quietly cut him off. “I don’t need excuses for my behavior. I know, it’s part of the recovery process. I’ve been working on reactionary violence in therapy. But you’re not therapy. You’re much more than that.”

Michael swallowed thickly and walked up to Alex’s back to slide a warm embrace around his belly. Alex was going to beat himself up over this. Michael wasn’t going to let him.

“Right, well next time I’ll make sure to play Reveille,” Michael offered and Alex tensed up again.

“Don’t make a joke out of this. There are parts of me that are broken, Guerin.”

“And I’m a mechanic, Alex,” Michael replied back with just as much firmness. “You’re not going to scare me away.”

Alex took a deep breath and finally leaned back into Michael. Michael tenderly kissed Alex’s shoulder blade as he tightened his grip just below Alex’s waist – just the right height to rest his arms on the counter.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alex persisted.

Michael grinned and kissed the nape of Alex’s neck before putting his lips to Alex’s ear. “Next time, let’s have a safeword,” he purred.


End file.
